What You Want to Know
by Silent's Screams
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the Warriors believe in something? Or how they were feeling during a battle? Well, today is your day to have it answered! The Warriors are dying to know what you have to ask! Rated "T" in case of questions... ALL USERS WILL HAVE FUN ASKING QUESTIONS! In a story, the question will be answered.
1. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Silent's Screams here! Have you ever wondered what a warrior was feeling? or what they would have chosen that might have been smarter? Obviously, everyone has that question! I am hoping that this interactive advice and book will help you understand the ****_Warriors _****better than you ever had! So, when you want, just PM me a question!**

**I know this is dumb, but I seriously need to pt up some rules. SORRY! Here they are: **

1) No cussing

2) No questions on the reviews

3) Only PMs are allowed

4) If you don't understand, write me again

5) No spamming or advertising AT ALL (it's annoying)

6) HAVE FUN! :)


	2. Question One

**Hey guys! Silent's Screams here! I am going to show you the first question...**

* * *

_How did Briarlight feel when her legs were paralyzed? _Asked by KoalaNoob

**Briarlight's POV **

When I was paralyzed, I felt horrible. The ability to walk was all I ever wanted. To be a warrior, run and fight for my Clan. After I heard of my legs being trapped to their despair, I felt pity for my Clan. The words, "Your legs are paralyzed, Briarlight... You can never have them back," rung in my ears like a song of a bird early in the morning. I wanted to claw my fur off, rip my eyes out of their sockets. Who cared about the pain? Would I rather cry out to StarClan every night or be a free warrior, thanking them for what they have done?

Personally, my decision would be praising. Anyone would choose that, am I right? Being a warrior is all I ever fought for... Being a warrior is better than anything I have ever imagined. However, I guess things happen on purpose. Maybe I would've become a horrible leader... But who knows? Not even StarClan, because that was not my destiny!

One light day, I remember clawing with my front legs up to the elders' den to check their health for Jayfeather. I came up to Purdy, who was licking his paws while nibbling frequently on a plump mouse. When he saw me, his eyes brightened up and he mewed, "Why! If it isn't Briarlight, I am gonna be quite sad. She's so special! Are you Briarlight, hm?"

"Yes, Purdy," I tried to purr, nothing came.

"Well why are you so down today, lassie? Is it the fleas? DARN FLEAS!" he swatted the air.

"No," I muttered. "You should know." I hauled myself up to his pelt. My front, right paw dug through his fur as my eyes swung across his gray pelt.

"Yer legs?"

"Of course."

"Y'know," Purdy looked over to the empty spot where Mousefur used to sleep, "I believe you had this for a reason. I believe you and Mousefur got into all that trouble because StarClan was calling yer name. Ya see, StarClan don' let things happen on accident. Most things are meant for a certain reason. Maybe Mousefur died so she can join er lost loved ones in StarClan. I think that would be juuuuuust right." His tail flicked up, while I was still confused. "I think you got yer legs like that cause StarClan was callin' you to do somethin'. Lots of reasons, probably. Do you have any possible reasons? I bet I can make up more than you!" His tail wagged like a dog's, making him look friendly.

"I dunno my reasons. I don't get why I am here," I pouted.

"Oh c'mon! Yer special, Briarlight. Always remember that, young un. NOW! I must be gettin' some sleep!" He yawned, stretched his paws. Then, he rested his chin on his front paws. "Have a nice night, Briarlight." He closed his eyes, bringing him to a quick sleep.

I rolled my eyes, though I flt quite comfortable. I hauled myself out, knowing I will remember this for quite a while.

Now, the main point is that I feel quite bad; however, Purdy was the cause to my comforting. I am glad I was ordered around, because now I might have thrown myself off a cliff! Since he told me that, I have felt more confidence to "move on" with life and keep going. I probably am here for a reason. I probably make a lot of sense now! I am here to help my Clanmates with general things in life. Even the smallest amount of help could cause the biggest intention.

* * *

**Hope I answered your question! :)  
**


	3. Question Two

**Hey there! Silent's Screams here! I hope you enjoy this chapter and REMEMBER! I can answer ANY question you have! Hope you enjoy and I hope I answered this next question okay! Enjoy! :) **

* * *

_How did Spottedleaf feel when she died for the second time? _SwiftieWarriors13

**Spottedleaf's POV **

Many may think my first death was quite enough. Many might not believe me when I say I had already died. Others will agree; yet, it is almost _too_ hard to believe in. I did die, yes, and that feeling was horrible. Though I knew it was to happen already, it was harder than I thought it was _ever_ going to be.

I remember it as clear as the day I first opened my eyes. I thought Firestar would never forgive StarClan. I thought he'd never forgive the world.

When I was dying, I remember Firestar by my side, his eyes full of utter sadness. I remember his face on the day I died for the first time. I could not bare it, and never thought I would ever have to bare it again. Since this was a death where I'd never see him again, I knew it would be much sadder. I knew I would have to face the facts and trust StarClan to lead me through. No matter what. _No matter what_. That was all I thought. I would still watch him, just as I did in StarClan; however, I would not be able to yearn for his face to see mine and appear to me with gladness.

"No... no... Spottedleaf, please," Firestar wailed, as the battle continued on. This was when I died a second time. I was by his side, trying to get his attention. I was... was so... lonely.

"_Firestar! I am okay!_" my voice came out misty and ghost-like. I wanted to hug him, no matter the rules. "_Firestar! I am here! I have not left you! I will _never _leave you! This was_ _just meant to be! I can try to change it! Oh Firestar, please! Don't think I am gone, for I am right here! Don't stop having faith! Oh-oh my!_" My cries could not even be heard by the best of StarClan. It was just me and the loneliness of this empty world. I would watch others celebrate, as I perished among the lives of other cats I envied.

"_Keep fighting, Firestar,_" I tried to lay my tail on him, but the misty fur slipped through, onto the ground. No one would ever find me. "_I love you, Firestar. I even named our kits we would've had! StarClan told me if I bared them, they would be two toms. One my fur color, and the other yours. I named them Fiercekit and Jollykit. I assumed you would hear about it too, but I don't know... Firestar..._" His name echoed through my head, ringing more and more.

A bad memory. A forgotten one by others. That... that was me.

I remember watching Firestar and Bluestar chat about the Clan. Where was I? Watching them, and not in the conversation.

"ThunderClan will be forever strong," Bluestar ripped a squirrel apart. "Bramblestar is a strong leader, and able to do things most Clan cats cannot. I remember when I was leader... You, Bramblestar, and I are so much alike! And what about those medicine cats? Goosefeather, Cinderpelt, Leafpool, and Jayfeather! Oh my, what a Clan we had!"

"_Did you really skip me?_" I tried to say to them. None of them heard me. Forgotten and lost, I stood. "_I was a medicine cat! Firestar, defend me!_"

I could barely tell what his eyes read.

Lost.

* * *

**Hope I answered your question okay! :)  
**


	4. Question Three

**Hey guys! Silent's Screams here! I hope I answered your last question there, because I thought it went pretty well. The third question I am going to ask is a great one. Here it is...**

* * *

_How did Tigerstar feel when HE died for the second time?_ Asked by SwiftieWarriors13

**Tigerstar's POV  
**

I used to be the most powerful of the Dark Forest. I used to haunt the souls of a thousand warriors. I used to make those warriors join me. I used to fight cats, who had rejected me for so long. Now, I sit outside of the StarClan boundaries, slouching over some dead grass. Watching the kits play always made me hungry. Since I was not feeding myself, my stomach had been small, exposing my ribs.

From where I hunched over, I could see every StarClan "worthy" warrior float down from the clouds to the ground below. I saw each one of them, somehow knowing their names and such. Since I came there when I died, I even saw Firestar going down, which drove me crazy. Since it did, I remember ripping my fur, pounding the hard ground, scratching and biting myself, and tearing at my eyes. Firestar had never deserved the glory he was always given. He was always a kittypet, that should've been kept by a Twoleg.

Yet, deep down in my heart, I knew my death wasn't for _nothing_. I knew my soul's remains would be passed out through the Clans, and will become Clan history. The feeling of trembling kits at my name made me anxious. One day, I had a feeling there would be a kit who wants to join me. Just as powerful as me. Just as worthy.

One day as a reject, I found a kit near my space, wandering around helplessly. The fact it was small and sort of plump, made me lick my muzzle in the sensation of my claws digging in one's flesh and fur. A kit that did not deserve to live in StarClan was the one I wanted to eat. A kit that probably caused me to lose my space and time. I knew that if I killed this kit, I might be in somewhat trouble. Also, I would have the perseverance to move onward with my life. The deadly me raged for killing, and I told it to calm down. Carefully, I stalked towards the kit, trembling since I was not used to moving, yet.

The kit for some reason didn't notice how close I was. He looked up and down, sometimes right at me. He didn't even seem to care that I was going to kill him!

Carefully, I put my paw up to the air, steadying it. I watched the kit sniff the grass and nod his little head sweetly. I swiped my paw at him, hoping for a reaction. Though I swung it as hard as I could, the kit was not even moved by it. The paw went right through him, coming out. I stared at my paw, sobbing lightly. The violent part is not allowed in the depths of death.

Since I was in an angry mood and wanted death, I trampled back to my spot to slouch again. I pouted, hunching over to my normal position. I slid my claws in and out, thinking of death, violence, hurt, pain, wailing, and killing. Murder was all I lived for, and I knew I could never push that away.

Seconds later, I stared back at the kit. He looked over behind him, where a majestic golden she-cat stood. Her eyes were beautiful, just like someone I have met in the past. Wait... this is someone- someone I have loved! Goldenflower! Goldenflower, who was my mate, stood by the kit, licking his head anxiously. I wanted to cry out for her; therefore, I had to make the smart move. Right now, she was my only love. She stood up for me and our kits, sometimes. Everything I knew about her was kindness and protection.

So, I walked to her and purred at her. She didn't even acknowledge me. I took a deep breath, and exhaled the words, "Goldenflower! It is me, Tigerstar. I have come to-"

Goldenflower was turning around now. Her ears never perked up like they used to whenever she heard something. Whenever she heard-heard my voice. I spoke again, "Goldenflower! Oh please listen to me! Oh dear, I miss you!"

Nothing came from her. She just disappeared into a bush, away from me. Was this on purpose?

So far, it looked like my life was going to be spent on the border line of StarClan. Forever, I was to watch every cat pass by me. I would never be apart of this. I would never see violence from my own claws. I would never have a real life. I would never get a second chance. Ever.

* * *

**I hope I answered your question well! I did my best, so I hope it works :)  
**

**Scream Healthy! :)**

**-Silent's XxX**


End file.
